The Force Unleashed (roman)
' ''The Force Unleashed ' är en roman till multimediaprojektet Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, skriven av Sean Williams och vars lansering utannonserades i mars 2007 i Game Informer. Tillsammans med romanen, fanns det även en tecknad serie och en webserie, vilka alla kretsade runt berättelsen om Darth Vader och hans hemliga lärjunge. Handlingen i ''The Force Unleashed utspelar sig mellan ''Mörkrets Hämnd'' och ''Stjärnornas Krig''. Del Rey släppte den inbundna versionen den 19 augusti 2008, och den 25 augusti 2009 släpptes pocketboksutgåvan, vilken vid sidan av romanen, även innehöll ett utdrag ur Death Troopers. Utgivarens sammanfattning Inbundna boken Baksidan The Republic has fallen. The Empire is ascendant. Palpatine and Darth Vader holds sway. Jedi beware: The dark side's merciless assassin is at large in the galaxy... Insidefliken "The Sith always betray one another....I'm sure you'll learn that soon enough." The overthrow of the Republic is complete. The Separatist forces have been smashed, the [[Jedirådet|Jedi Council nearly decimated, and the rest of the Jedi Order all but destroyed. Now absolute power rests in the iron fist of Darth Sidious - the cunning Sith Lord better known as the former Senator, now Emperor, Palpatine. But more remains to be done. Pockets of resistance in the galaxy must still be defeated and missing Jedi accounted for...and dealt with. These cruicial tasks fall to the Emperor's ruthless enforcer, Darth Vader. In turn, the Dark Lord has groomed a leathal apprentice entrusted with a top-secret mission: to comb the galaxy and dispatch the last of his master's enemies, thereby punctuating the dark side's victory with the Jedi's doom. Since childhood, Vader's nameless agent has known only the cold, mercenary creed of the Sith. His past is a void; his present, the carrying out of his deadly orders. But his future beckons like a glistening black jewel with the ultimate promise: to stand beside the only father he has ever known, with the galaxy at their feet. It is a destiny he can realize only by rising to the greatest challenge of his discipleship: destroying Emperor Palpatine. The apprentice’s journeys will take him across the far reaches of the galaxy, from the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk to the junkyard planet of Raxus Prime. On these missions, the young Sith Acolyte will forge an unlikely alliance with a ruined Jedi Master seeking redemption and wrestle with forbidden feelings for his beautiful comrade, Juno Eclipse. And he will be tested as never before–by shattering revelations that strike at the very heart of all he believes and stir within him long-forgotten hopes of reclaiming his name...and changing his destiny. Pocketboken "The Sith always betray one another.....but I'm sure you'll learn that soon enough." The overthrow of the Republic is complete. Absolute power now rests in the iron fist of Darth Sidious-the cunning Sith Lord better known as Emperor Palpatine. But more remains to be done. Pockets of resistance in the galaxy must still be defeated and missing Jedi accounted for... and dealt with. These crucial tasks fall to the Emperor's ruthless enforcer, Darth Vader, who in turn has groomed a lethal, nameless Sith apprentice to secretly dispatch the last of his master's enemies. This acolyte's journey will take him across the far reaches of the galaxy and test him with shattering revelations that strike at the very heart of all he believes, stirring him with long forgotten hopes of reclaiming his name... and changing his destiny. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar * Kategori: Böcker Kategori: Sean Williams Kategori: Del Rey Kategori: Rise of the Empire era Kategori: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed